1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for illuminating the interior of the mouth to permit dental procedures to be easily performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The broad concept of lighting the interior of the mouth for dental purposes is well known. In widespread use in the dental profession are overhead lights which the practitioner must continually attempt to position in such a way that he or she does not come between the light and the patient, blocking the light from its intended target. Various devices have incorporated a light source in attempts to overcome this problem. Devices that have been used include lights which are hand held, those mounted on portable moving instruments, and overhead lights which attempt to beam or reflect light into the tooth.
Some examples of existing prior art include the following:
US Pub. No. 2004/0063060 to Meyers et al describes an intraoral illumination device that includes a pair of light units held in place by a flexible band placed between the gums and lips of the user. The light source is placed over the molars in the back of the mouth. The light source can be an ultraviolet light. An adhesive may be used to affix the device to the roof of the mouth. The lights are preferably powered by battery and can be activated by the user. The invention also contemplates a chemiluminescent light. Various means, other than the flexible band, are described to secure the device in the mouth without the band.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,776 to Martin et al. describes a lighted dental prop comprising a wedge-shaped bite block and a light source. The bite block utilizes reflected fiberoptic light or an internal light source to provide broad illumination to the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,122,086 to Dunlop describes a device that includes adjustable means for propping the jaws apart and a means for illuminating the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,846 to Annoni describes a tooth transilluminating light holder that secures a lighting device to a tooth so that both surfaces of the tooth can be viewed. High intensity light is conducted along fiberoptic lines and can be adjusted to obtain proper proximity of the light to the tooth's surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,441 to Novak describes a novelty mouthpiece that contains removable chemiluminescent inserts and when the holder is flexed it breaks the barrier and mixes the chemiluminescent solution and activator to produce chemiluminescent light inside the mouth of a user.
US Pub. No. 2004/0043349 to Liao describes an illuminated device, such as a mouth guard, pacifier or a set of false teeth, that is either held within or by a user's mouth. The device includes at least one light source, a battery for providing power to the light source and an on/off switch for selectively activating the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,895 to Farzin-Nia et al describes orthodontic appliances coated with a luminescent pigment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,659 to Brannan describes a small clamp equipped with an incandescent lamp that can be clamped to a tooth to provide light in the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,173 to Cantele describes a disposable laryngoscope that has a container that provides chemiluminescent light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,987 to Ridgefield et al., describes a chemiluminescent light means that is a self-contained light unit comprising an outer flexible, cylindrical, light transmitting container for one reactive composition, and an inner, rigid container for another reactive composition. Flexing the outer container breaks the inner container, allowing the reactive compositions to mix and produce a reaction providing chemiluminescent light which is visible through the outer light transmitting container.
US Publication No. 2004/0018241 to Houze et al. describes a bioadhesive composition in a flexible, finite form for the topical application to skin or mucous membranes of an active ingredient, such as an analgesic.
There is also a product sold under the brand name DentiPatch® by Noven Pharmaceuticals, Inc. (Miami, Fla.). It is believed that this product is described in the above patent to Houze et al. The product is a small flexible unit that when adhered to the buccal mucosa provides topical anesthesia by releasing lidocaine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,924 to Jekel describes a baby pacifier having a removable clip-on luminescent sheath/handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,973 to Moscarillo describes an emergency chemiluminescent light source which can be mounted on an object by an adhesive ring on the base of the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,225 to Chao describes a tape of mini-lamps.
Other U.S. patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,879 to Franc; U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,605 to Pelton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,041 to Hyams; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,344 to Bassett.
As shown in much of the prior art, dental devices which incorporate a light source are generally complicated, multi-element devices, each of which must each be manufactured separately, and then assembled by hand. The labor required is likely to result in a retail price which makes it unlikely that such devices will be discarded after use with one patient. Further, the design of many such devices requires a size which fills a significant portion of the mouth, and therefore leaves less maneuvering room available to the dental practitioner.
The invention described and claimed herein is directed to an easy to use, inexpensive, disposable, intraoral illuminating device for the mouth that allows the practitioner to easily perform the tasks that need to be performed without interference from the illuminating device.